


Yuki Mew

by SinewaveSanctuary



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinewaveSanctuary/pseuds/SinewaveSanctuary
Summary: Yuki was just an ordinary girl who had to cope with homework and annoying parents. Until one night she wakes up transformed. She has left her previous world and entered a new one. The world of Pokemon. She has become the legendary Mew. But what role does she play in this new world?





	1. Prologue

I sat down at my desk. I have a ton of homework to do. I had to do an essay for English (talk about tedious) as well as six hard questions from my maths textbook, not to mention an oral which I have to prepare which has to be on the Vikings. AND I have to do a powerpoint to go with it, and it doesn't help that our internet is being nonresponsive. Again. I grabbed my bag and yanked at my maths book, sighing. I bet there are people in other countries who don't have to do homework.

I sat there for an hour doing homework, before running outside into the backyard for some fresh air.  Honestly. What is the point of homework? Shove you in your stuffy old room for an hour so you die of suffocation? Ugh. After sitting on our swing chair for a while, the mosquitoes started to come out, so I came inside for late dinner. It was old rice. Mum said that we had to use up all the old stuff before she'd get more.

Later I got ready for bed and went to sleep early. My last thought was, Life is so tedious.

 

\--------  
Yuki didn't know it, but her life was about to take a very strange and mysterious turn. She was about to find a lot about herself, through a most miraculous transformation.


	2. I'm a Mew!

I woke up and looked down. My hands were a lovely blue, I thought. Wait, whaaaaattt?? Blue hands? That can't be right! Then I thought, My tail feels weird. What was I thinking? Tail? I looked behind me. Yep, I had a tail alright. It was blue, like my hands and my body. I WAS BLUE! And I had no clothes on, either. I remembered seeing something somewhere that looked a bit like the new me. It was a shiny trading card I found on the side of the pavement. It showed a creature that was the same blue as I was. It even had the same long tail and feet and hands. What was it called? New? Zew? Flew? Blue? Kazoo? I don't know. The trading card looked rare too. On the back was a picture of a red and white sphere and the word, Pokemon. I looked on the internet to find out about the card and I found out that it was rare, and only a few were made. It was my lucky charm. I kept it in my pajama pocket. Which brought me back to my current situation: I was falling through the sky, and I was a blue Pokemon ? creature. I wondered what had happened to the card. I had been wearing the pajamas that it was hidden in. I then snapped out of my meltdown. I was falling slowly through the sky, with the card in my hand. I held onto it, hoping my lucky charm would bring me out of this crazy dream. I stared down at the card. Mew. That's what it was called. I looked at the card properly, even though I had memorized all the information on it. Mew, the New Species Pokemon. This Pokemon was thought to come from space. So I was an alien Pokemon, huh? I looked down, which was a very bad idea. I fainted.

What Yuki was about to discover, was that she was no ordinary girl (Pokemon) and that this was no dream.

"Hey! Are you alright? What kind of Pokemon are you? Do you need help? I'll go get Nurse Blissey!" I heard a voice. I pulled a huge leaf from my face. I was covered in them. The last thing I remember was falling... And I was a Mew or something... A Pokemon...I sat up. I looked down. I was still a Mew, alright. Actually, come to think of it, I knew I was a Shiny Mew, or something. I knew everything there was to know about Pokemon, actually. But before, I'd never really been into it. Before.. What had I been doing before? I had been a human... What had I been doing that day? All I knew was Pokemon. And that my name was Yuki. And that I had been a human until I'd miraculously turned into the legendary Pokemon Mew. Had it been the work of that card? My lucky charm? It was laying next to me. I picked it up but I could no longer read the writing on it. It just looked like scribbles to me.

"Oh, I'm glad you're alri- Oh my GOSH! The legendary Mew! You're Mew!" The voice from before said.

I stood up. "Uh... My name's Yuki, I was a human and I don't know what's going on."

"Wait, what is all this stuff about humans?" the other Pokemon said.

"Oh, I'd better introduce myself. I'm Eevee, but my friends call me Eve. Yuki is such a pretty name," said the Eevee, Eve, in front of me.

I told Eve about what had happened. Eve said, "I've been looking for a friend like you, Yuki. I don't care what kind of Pokemon you are, we're going to be good friends." For the first time since waking up in this world, I smiled.


	3. Why Am I a Mew?

Eve stared at me with her big, round eyes. I stood up. Actually, I hovered in the air standing up, if that makes sense. "Are you hurt?" Eve asked, looking worried. After I fainted in midair you'd expect me to be sore all over. I was fine, except for the fact that I was a Pokemon. The Legendary Pokemon Mew. Why? I had just been a regular girl, dealing with pushy parents and a pile of homework the size of Mount Everest. Now I was a Mew. A blue Mew. A blue Mew who didn't have a clue what to do! AAAHHHH! I must be losing my marbles! I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" Asked Eve again.

"Y...ye...yeah, I think," came my stuttering reply. "Where are we?"

"This is Past Town. My home!" Said Eve joyfully, dancing about. Seeing Eve so happy certainly made me smile. Perhaps this Pokemon thing wasn't so bad. But of course, my question was still unanswered. I told Eve about what had happened then. "You see," I started. "I was a human girl, and I went to sleep, and when I woke up I was a Mew in the sky with nothing but this card," I explained, holding out the card for Eve to see. She took a closer look. "It's you! On the card! That's you, Yuki!" she exclaimed.

I looked up at the sky, where I'd come from. Where was my world? My home? Where was it? How had I got there? What were my parents thinking? They must be worried sick!

Eve must have seen the worried look on my face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Was she lacking in the hearing department? I'd just told her I was a human and had been strangely transported to this world, and she asks what's wrong. Well, my parents are still in the human world, probably worried sick. They've probably organized a search party and the police are probably looking for me everywhere. And I was probably going to miss the school choir auditions, which I so wanted to be in. And if that wasn't enough, I was missing a very important test that counted for a lot of my grade, and I really needed to pass! Aaarrtgghh! So frustrating, not to mention inconvenient! Turn me into a Pokemon if you must, but please, not now!

While Yuki was feeling stressed about recent and upcoming events in the human world, Yuki's parents were also noticing a change in Yuki. Something wasn't right about her but they couldn't put their finger on what it was...


	4. A Mew, an Eevee and an Oshawott

I decided to ask Eve to take me around town, seeing as I couldn't see myself getting back home anytime soon. I didn't know anyone here, I didn't have anywhere to stay, I didn't know how I had gotten here, and I didn't know why I was here, so I thought I should at least find out where I was first. Eve said, "Sure! I'll show you all the awesome stuff around town. Let's go!"

The town looked really nice. Even though it was built by Pokemon, it looked like it could withstand quite a bit. There were houses and shops and things everywhere. As we walked through town I could see Pokemon staring at me. Don't be surprised, I thought. You are a Legendary Pokemon, the one and only Mew. And there are probably hundreds of these guys around the place.

First we went to the market and bought some apples to eat later, as we were both quite hungry. The Kecleon were quite friendly. One was green, the other was purple. Next we saw the gift shop, nursery, treasure box openers, and a new fortune teller that had just set up a stall there. We met some of the Pokemon there too. Most of them seemed very friendly. Once we started talking to them they didn't seem so shocked at the fact that I was a Legendary Pokemon.

When we'd seen all the shops and stalls, Eve said that she had something to tell me. She took me to the house of one of her friends. Eve knocked on the door. "Coming," came a voice. A few seconds later the door was opened by an Oshawott eating a cookie. "Hiya, Eve," said the Oshawott.

"Hello, Ollie," said Eve. "This is Yuki! I wonder if she could join our exploration team when my sister Sylveon gets here. She'll be here tomorrow, actually! I've always wanted to be on an exploration team! Now that we have three Pokemon, we can be an official rescue and exploration team and we can do jobs and missions from the Rescues of Pokemon Group!" I didn't know what Eve was talking about. Rescue and exploration team? Rescues of Pokemon Group?

Eve could probably see the confused look on my face. "Oh, yeah, you're from the human world. Well, Pokemon can join teams that explore, rescue, protect and help Pokemon in need. I've always dreamt of being on my very own rescue and exploration team, but to be recognised as an exploration team you have to have at least two other Pokemon on your team, and you have to pass a bunch of tests. My sister Sylveon, who came from a faraway part of this world, is actually in charge of testing new teams. She's coming tomorrow. I was hoping to find a third Pokemon for the team." Eve explained. "Of course, if you don't want to join a team with us, you don't have to..."

I thought about this. I was a human who had turned into a Pokemon. I had nowhere to stay, and I didn't know anyone else here. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Maybe being on a team with Eve and Ollie would help me find out what it was that I was here for. Maybe it could help me find my way home. I smiled, looked at Eve and Ollie, and said, "Let's become a great exploration team! I would love to do that." 

Eve beamed and said, "Thankyou, Yuki! Thankyou! Now my dream of being on a rescue team can come true at last."


	5. You Two and a Mew?

That night Eve and I slept at Ollie's house. Ollie made really good pies for us to eat for dinner. Ollie had set up two straw beds for Eve and I to sleep on in another room of the small house. There were two small rooms (Ollie's room and the one we were sleeping in) and one larger room where we'd eaten dinner. The house looked really cosy. In the big room was a table and three seats, as well as a bunch of other stuff lying around, and a set of drawers. In the room that Eve and I were sleeping in, there were a few bits and pieces as well as the two beds.

Eve and I were lying on our beds, wide awake. We could hear Ollie snoring in the room next door. "Isn't it exciting, Yuki?" said Eve excitedly. "We'll get to go on lots of exciting adventures together!" I made a noise like, "u-huh," and then fell fast asleep. In my dreams I saw a white mist, and in the mist stood a figure. I couldn't make out the figure very well because of the mist. I could make out two legs, a body, two arms and a head, and maybe a tail. The figure reached out a hand and I heard a soft voice say, "sister...come to me...sister..." before the figure faded and the dream went black.

Little did she know, but that dream was the key to why Yuki had come to this world. Not only that, but it also held a secret that would affect her life in the human world too...

When I woke up it was morning. The sunlight was streaming through the windows and onto me. I wondered where I was, then I looked down at myself, and remembered. I was now the Pokemon Mew.  I looked over at Eve, who was already awake. "Oh! You're awake, Yuki," she said. "Aren't you just so excited about being on an exploration team?"

"Yeah," I said, hovering in the air. Ollie walked into the room. "Hey, I made pancakes!" He was holding a plate of pancakes. We headed into the main room of the house and proceeded to eat some of the best pancakes I've ever eaten.

After breakfast, we headed outside. We were going to meet Sylveon that day, I remembered. Sylveon was Eve's sister, and she was in charge of organizing new exploration teams. This made me think of the dream I'd had the night before. I decided not to tell Eve about it. After all, it was probably just a dream and nothing more. 

"So, where do we meet Sylveon?" asked Ollie, turning to Eve. 

"Well, I'm not sure... but perhaps Friendship Square might be a good place to start," replied Eve. It had not occurred to me that we didn't know where Sylveon would be. 

Friendship Square was a large plaza in the middle of Past Town. In the middle of Friendship Square was a statue of a Minun and a Plusle holding hands. Around the statue was grass and a few flat stones. 

"Eve! You're late!" I heard a voice shout. We turned and saw a pink, blue and white Pokemon in a rainbow scarf coming towards us. The scarf had lots of badges on it. 

"Sylvie! You didn't tell us where you'd be," Eve replied to the Pokemon.

"I sent it through Pelipper Post!" the other Pokemon said.

"Perhaps it got lost, because I didn't get it," said Eve.

"I didn't get anything either," said Ollie, looking puzzled.

"That's odd... The Pelipper Post is so reliable. Come to think of it, I haven't had a letter from Mother and Father for a while, and I keep sending more..." said the other Pokemon, who I assumed was Sylveon.

I was trying to process this. The usually reliable mail service had lost a letter that should've gone to Eve. And Sylveon hadn't been recieving mail for some time either...

"I'd send a team out to investigate, but what with all the problems lately we've hardly got a group to spare," continued Sylveon.

"Well, we'd be happy to help. We were going to meet you about becoming a team," said Eve.

"Oh yes, I forgot. So I presume it's you two... and another Pokemon?" Sylveon either hadn't seen me or didn't think that the legendary Mew would join a team with an Eevee and an Oshawott, or something like that.

"Uh, I'm on their team too," I said, stepping forward.

Sylveon turned to the others. "So, it's you two and a Mew?"

"Yep!" said Eve cheerfully.

"Right. Let me just put that down. So it's Eve, and... who are these two?"

"I'm Yuki," I said.

"And I'm Ollie," said Ollie.

"Got it. Team name?"

"Um... I don't know. What should we be called?" Eve asked, turning to me and Ollie.

"Ooh, ooh, cookies! Team Cookies!" said Ollie, jumping around.

"You really love cookies, don't you Ollie? You go all cheery when you think of them," said Eve. "Hey, that's it! That sounds great! Team Cheery Cookies! What do you think?"

"I love it," said Ollie.

"Yeah, it sounds great!" replied. 

"Team Cheery Cookies it is," said Sylveon, writing it down with a paw. She then gave us scarves, each with a small badge on the front. "Welcome to the Rescues of Pokemon Group, Team Cheery Cookies!" said Sylveon. 

And that's how I joined an exploration team and truly begun my adventures in this world!


	6. A Mew World

That afternoon Sylveon took Ollie, Eve and I to a place called the Pokemon Team Organisation Centre. This, Sylveon had said, was where all the exploration teams met for important meetings and also where they went to sign up for jobs. The Pokemon Team Organisation Centre, or PTOC, as Sylveon called it for short, was this really big building (well, it was the biggest building I'd seen so far in Past Town) that had multiple storeys and was shaped like a heart if you were to look down on it. We knew this because Sylveon took us around the outside first to show us where all the rooms were on the inside, as there were meetings and such going on in some of them and we wouldn't be able to go in. When we got back to the front (the point of the heart shaped building) we went through the big pink doors.

There were lots of other teams in PTOC, but, I reminded myself, they had probably done lots of rescue and exploration jobs, while we had no idea where to start. There was one team that really caught my eye. They looked really tough. "Who are they?" I asked Sylveon. 

"They're Team Girl Power. They are a really good and tough exploration team but once you get to know them, they're actually really nice. The one on the left," Sylveon said as she pointed to a Pokemon that looked like it was wearing a black and white dress, "is Scarlett, a Gothitelle. She is a nice Pokemon but she is kind of odd." Sylveon pointed to the Pokemon on the right of the group. It was a black Pokemon with white lightning patterns all over its body. "That is Savanna, a Zebstrika. She is a bit scary when she's mad but she is really powerful and nice when you get to know her." Then Sylveon pointed to the Pokemon in the middle. She was a grey Pokemon with purple hair on her head. She looked like the leader of the team and not just because her badge looked fancier than the badges her teammates had, but she also had that look on her face that said, I'm going to do the best for my team and I shall lead them to success. Yes, she looked like she knew what she was  doing alright. "That's Zina, the leader of the team. She is a rare Shiny Zoroark," said Sylveon. "She is a really powerful Pokemon who has awesome physical and mental strength. On top of that, she has the rare Illusion ability which allows her to change into any Pokemon in her team temporarily."

Over in the corner was another team that caught my eye. They did not look as strong as Team Girl Power. In fact, judging by the looks of all the other teams I could see milling around, they looked like the newest team there. Well, except for us of course. "Hey! Team Awesomesauce, come over here!" Sylveon called. The team I was looking at came forward. Sylveon turned to us. "I've got to register you properly into our records. Team Awesomesauce will show you around. They were the last new team to join us." Sylveon walked away, leaving us with Team Awesomesauce."

"Hey," said one Pokemon. It was a sort of fairy with a blue flower. "I am Flora, a Floette," she said.

A Pokemon that looked like a dog stepped forward. "They call me Bill. Nice to meet you," he said. "I am a Herdier by the way."

The team leader held out a paw. "I'm Sparky, a Luxio," he said. I shook his paw.

"I'm Yuki, and this is Ollie and this is Eve," I replied, pointing to the two. 

"I have never seen a Pokemon of your species before. No offence, but...what kind of Pokemon are you, Yuki?" Oops, I'd forgotten. I was the Legendary Pokemon Mew, and that meant that there would only be one of my species and I was it. But if I were the only Mew, and I'd only just arrived, how did other Pokemon know about me? I hoped I'd find out on my quests as a member of a Pokemon Exploration Team.

Yuke didn't know but she would find out a whole lot more than that on her journey, and it would be sooner than she thought...

"I....I am a Mew," I replied. I wasn't sure how Sparky and the others would take it.

Flora spoke up first. "Oh...I see..." I was surprised that she wasn't shocked by the news. Bill looked surprised, I thought, but because of all his fur it was difficult to tell.

"Cool! ...though I don't really know a lot of the legends of Mew to be honest. The others do but I never really paid attention to it. Besides, I was always getting my Celebi mixed up with my Jirachi, my Manaphy muddled up with Phione, and Reshiram and Zekrom were less than black and white to me as well."

"Cheer up, Sparky," said Bill. "You might not be a Pokemythology expert but you're the most powerful and brave out of all of us!"

"He has a point you know," said Flora.

"To be honest, whatever you know about the legends of Mew, I know even less," I admitted. 

The conversation went on for a while longer; it was basically just us talking about ourselves. I didn't tell Team Awesomesauce that I had been a human; who knows how that would've gone down. They took us on a tour of the centre, showing us the job boards, the big meeting hall, the mess hall, the emergency sleeping rooms, and eventually he showed us the Sword of Samulon, which was a large monument in the middle of the centre. There was a stone block with a sort of yellow sword-like thing sticking out of it. Underneath it was a plaque. This is what it said.

For the Pokemon Hero Samulon

A Great Explorer who was lost to us doing what he loved best

The lost Sword of Samulon rests here, forever.

"Wow...." Eve and I exclaimed at the same time. Ollie just looked sad. Perhaps he really admired Samulon. He sounded like an interesting Pokemon. But it said, "A Great Explorer who was lost doing what he loved best." That meant we would never meet him. "I know you're not lost...." I thought I heard Ollie mumble to himself. "I'd know if you were gone...But now I'm one step closer...to finding you..." Ollie stared at the Sword of Samulon. Somehow I knew that this hero Samulon was important to Ollie. 

Sparky took us to Sylveon's office next, because that was the last place we hadn't been to or seen. Sparky knocked on the door. Sylveon came out. "Ah, finished are you? Well, you can have a rest now or go out on a job, do what you like. If you're going out on a job, just take a note from that there job board and it down to the front office. You can save one for later if you like." We all agreed that we should have a rest. But as we walked past the job board, Ollie jumped. "Guys...I'm going to save this job for later," he said, taking a note down from the board. 

"Alright, we'll head home," said Eve. As I walked past Ollie, I caught a glimpse of what the note said.

"A Samurott has been seen lost in the Blade Jungle. One sword missing."


	7. A Mew Adventure

The next morning, Ollie, Eve and I set off for the PTOC building early. Well, we didn't go there straight away, we stopped at the Kecleon Market first. We had decided the previous evening that we would do our first job today. We wanted to be prepared, so we went to the market to get supplies. Ollie kept insisting that we buy a ton of food and nothing else. Eventually, Eve lost her patience with him. "Ollie! We need much more than food if we want to be a successful exploration team! Food will keep us going during the exploration, but it won't win battles, will it?" Eve stamped her foot. I sighed, hoping that this wouldn't happen every time we had to get supplies. Other Pokemon were starting to turn their heads in our direction because of the argument.

Eventually, we bought all the things we'd need: some food (but not too much), three packs to put our things in, three canteens for storing water (Ollie filled them up afterwards), a box of matches (since none of us knew any Fire-type moves) and a first-aid kit. The Kecleon Market had everything an exploration team might need. We looked at the Technical Machines as well, but they were all really expensive, and anyway Eve had spent most of the money (which she'd saved up for when she became a member of an exploration team) on the more important supplies. 

After we'd put the supplies in the packs (Eve and I didn't trust Ollie with the food so we carried it, while Ollie carried the matches and first-aid kit) we made our way to the PTOC building. We were surprised at how empty it was. We figured that most of the other teams wouldn't have left for their jobs yet. However, there were only a couple of teams milling around. One of them was Team Awesomesauce. We waved to them, and they waved back. We went up to where they were standing (near the job board). 

"Aww! All the exciting jobs are gone!" Bill complained.   
"That's not so surprising considering the fact that YOU overslept and held us up AGAIN," Flora replied, sounding very cranky. I was surprised that they were arguing; they'd seemed like such good friends the day before.  
"Guess we're stuck getting more berries to fill the Organisation's food supply," said Bill with a sigh.  
"But we've been on supply gathering duty all week-because YOU keep being late!" Flora pointed at Bill with the flower she held.  
Sparky stepped between them and said, "Alright, stop arguing, guys. We're a team, right? I know that berry picking isn't as exciting as rescue jobs or anything, but hey, someone has to do the job, or the PTOC's kitchen will run out! That means no more of Toasty's awesome lunches!"  
"Toasty? Who's Toasty?" Ollie whispered.   
"Only the best cook ever! He makes lunch for all the teams!" Bill said, turning to us.  
"Yeah, my brother does make great food, huh?" Eve replied. "His secret is that he warms the food up in his fur. That makes it nice and warm before you eat it. But don't tell him I told you!"  
"Wow! I never would've guessed that!" Bill replied. Something told me he and Ollie would get along very well.

"You're the new team that joined yesterday, right?" Sparky asked. "Eve, Ollie and, uh..."  
"Yuki," I finished.   
"Right. Sorry I kinda forgot. It's not really the sort of name you hear around here," he replied.   
"Hey, uh, where exactly is everybody? We thought that there'd be more teams here, but it kinda looks like everyone's gone already," Eve inquired.  
"Yeah, we made that mistake a lot when we first started too," Flora said. "Problem is, everybody realised that turning up early was a good idea-which is why you gotta get here at practically sunrise to get any of the fun jobs! But because of Bill von Lazybones here, all we ever get to do is pick berries all day long. It's so booooring."  
"Like I said, somebody has to do it," said Sparky. "Anyway, Flora is right about getting here early though."  
"But we thought we WERE being early," Ollie said, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Are you saying we have to get up even earlier if we want to do anything...you know, exciting?"  
"Well, by exploration team standards, you got here LATE," Flora said, emphasising the last word.  
"Well...maybe it's be more fun if these guys came with us?" Bill suggested.   
"That sounds like fun!" Eve exclaimed, clapping her front paws. "Even berry picking can't be boring if you're doing it with friends. And as I always say, the more the....the more the, um...the more of a fun time you'll have!" She finally blurted out.   
"Um, Eve? I think you mean 'the more the merrier', but you're right," I said to her. "To be honest, I was pretty nervous when I arrived here in Past Town. I didn't know anybody!"  
"Alright, let's take this one," said Sparky, taking one of just six job notes that were remaining on the board. He read the title and description out: "'Berry picking in Oran Acres. We're running low on Oran berries, and we need to restock the infirmary's supply. We're going to need a couple baskets' full. Thanks!" The other jobs were similar; gathering supplies in various locations. 

We took the job note to the reception area. A monkey-like Pokemon whose hair looked a bit like a bush was standing behind the desk. "Heading out, are you?" The Pokemon said.  
"Morning, Simisage," Sparky replied, handing him the job note. Simisage grabbed a piece of paper and a thin stick, which he dipped in what must have been a pot of ink. He was writing something on the paper. "Let's see, Sparky, Flora and Bill, from Team Awesomesauce, and...you three?" He turned to us.  
"I'm Eve, and this is Ollie and Yuki," Eve introduced us. "We're Team Cheery Cookies. We just joined yesterday."  
"Oh yes, I heard about that," said Simisage. "So you're all going berry gathering in Oran Acres?"  
"Yes," Sparky replied. Simisage gave us two baskets. Flora took one and I took the other.   
"Good. I've filled that all out on the roll sheet, so you're good to go."

We headed out to the gate at the edge of Past Town. We double checked all our supplies and headed off. "I know it doesn't sound as exciting as the kind of job we were hoping to get, but at least we got one," Ollie said. "And one that involves food, too."  
Eve and I sighed. "Ollie, we need to get berries for the infirmary, not for lunch," Eve said.  
"Well, let's get them quickly so we can get back in time for your brother's tasty sounding lunch," he replied, rubbing his tummy. "Actually, I'm feeling kind of hungry already..."  
"Ollie, it hasn't even been that long since breakfast," I said.   
Ollie looked at us with a pleading look in his face. It was too cute to resist, so I took an apple out of our supply bag and gave it to him. He bit into it eagerly, saying what I think was "thanks" but it was hard to tell because his mouth was full of apple.   
Just as Ollie finished the apple, we passed a sign pointing in the direction of Oran Acres. Ahead was a field full of bushes with blue berries on them.   
"Here we go!" Eve said excitedly, jumping up and down. "Our first job as Team Cheery Cookies!"


	8. A Mew Ability

After about ten minutes in Oran Acres, we had successfully gathered...twelve Oran berries. During that time, Ollie had fallen headfirst into one of the prickly Oran bushes (squashing most of the berries on it) and we had all realised that we had forgotten to grab the map from Simisage on the way out. Sparky was trying to remember the turns we'd taken after heading into Oran Acres. Eve was trying to figure out which direction we were facing and what direction we'd gone in when we entered. I was trying to make sure Ollie and Bill didn't eat any of the berries we'd gathered. Ollie was covered in blue mush and prickles from falling into the bush. Bill had offered to lick him clean but Ollie quickly declined ("I'm saving the berry juice for later!" he'd explained). 

"Any luck?" Flora asked the two would-be navigators.  
"Well, I'm positive we turned left as soon as we passed the sign post, but I don't really remember where we went afterwards, what with Ollie the Wally falling into the bush," Sparky said with a laugh. We all chuckled at his nickname. Something told me it was a nickname that would stick.  
"Yeah, I dunno what way we came in, but I'm pretty sure that way's north," Eve said, pointing towards an area with a huge bush in the middle of it.  
"How can you be so sure?" Flora asked tentatively.  
"Uhhhh...gut feeling!" Eve replied, scratching behind her ear, a sheepish look on her face. "Anyway, there's a TON of berries over there, so it probably can't hurt to go that way, right?"  
"That's true. Twelve berries wouldn't even make a small pie, let alone lunch!" Ollie explained, looking at the basket with the berries in it, which I was holding.  
"Ollie, these are for the infirmary, not for lunch," I said, laughing and holding the basket behind my back.   
"I-I-I know!" Ollie spluttered. He had clearly forgotten (or was pretending to have forgotten) the purpose of the job. Eve and I glanced at each other and laughed. 

After we'd picked the huge Oran bush that Eve had pointed out dry, we sat down for a rest. My basket was just over half full, and I was surprised at how heavy it was. Picking all the berries from the huge bush had taken a while, and we were all hungry, so we each ate an apple from the supply bags. Flora made a point of guarding the berries, as well as reminding us of the fact that we were still lost.  
"Ugh, I'm sorry guys," Sparky said, his ears drooping. "I think that was my fault."  
"Well, none of us remembered to take the map," I said. "At least one out of the six of us should've remembered it before we left, let alone went into Oran Acres."  
"Yeah, we all messed that up," Eve said, patting Sparky on the head. "At least being lost is better with friends, right?"  
"Heh. True," he replied, smiling again.  
"Well, at least we won't ever make that mistake again," Flora said. "Even a berry forest can be confusing if you get lost in it, obviously."  
"Yeah...I'm not even sure about this way being north anymore," Eve said. "It seemed right before, but now...I dunno." She facepalmed-or rather, facepawed. "I can't believe we forgot to buy a compass! That's, like, an exploration essential! I guess you guys forgot too, huh?"  
"Well, not exactly..." Flora began.  
"We had one, but Sparky's Electric moves kept messing it up," Bill explained.   
"Sorry," Sparky mumbled.   
"Anyway, we should probably keep looking for berries," Flora said. "We can worry about finding our way out of here later."

About an hour later, my basket was full. And it was really heavy. My arms were tired. Unfortunately, Ollie was the only other Pokemon who would be able to hold the basket, and we probably didn't want to risk that. He was our friend, and we trusted him, just...not with food. Still, there wasn't much else I could do about it. I didn't want to put the berries in the supply packs in case they got squashed. I was huffing and puffing, and my long tail was drooping so much that it dragged on the ground. In fact, I had decided not to hover any more in case that was using up more energy. The others asked if I was alright a few times but each time I said that I was fine. It wasn't like anyone else could hold my basket, after all. Eventuallt, however, I had to stop and put the basket down; my arms felt like they were about to fall off. I stopped walking and was just gently placing the basket on the ground when someone crashed into me from behind. The basket and berries went flying, and so did I.

In an instant I activated whatever power allowed me to hover-it'd be a disaster if I fell and crushed the berries we'd worked so hard to gather. I put all my energy into it to make sure it worked. My eyes were closed, as they had been when whoever it was crashed into me and I fell. I didn't hit the ground, and after a few seconds of apparently being frozen mid-fall I finally opened them. I was shocked by what I saw.

Not only had I managed to stop myself from falling, I'd somehow stopped the berries from falling too. While some of them had hit the ground, more than half of them were levitating around me, with a blue aura surrounding them. I righted myself, still hovering, and stared at the floating berries. Everyone else was staring at me, with their mouths open (except Sparky, who was getting leaves and grass out of his fur-he must've been the one who bumped into me). 

I looked around for the basket. When I found it, I tried to see if I could levitate it as well, while also keeping the berries up. As soon as I tried to focus on the basket, some of the berries fell, so I stopped trying. "Hey, uh, Eve?" I said, causing everyone to snap out of their awed trances. "Could you bring the basket over here? I'm going to try to put these berries back in." Eve ran over to the basket, picked it up in her mouth and returned. She placed it on the ground in front of me. I tried directing the levitating berries down into the basket one at a time-I didn't want to try doing too many at once since I'd failed to levitate the basket itself before. Fortunately I was more successful; one by one ten Oran berries slowly descended into the basket. As soon as each Berry touched the bottom of the basket, the blue aura around it faded and I felt my mind lose contact with it. 

There were still lots of levitating berries, and placing them in one by one would take a long time. I also didn't know how long I could keep the remaining berries up, so I began lowering them in pairs, then triples, and so on until I finally got the last set of six berries in the basket. Once they were safely in the basket I sat down, and only once I did so did I realise how tired all that had made me. Eve walked over to me, holding an apple in her front paws. I gratefully took it and devoured it. We stayed there for a few minutes. I think the others were still trying to process what had just happened. There weren't any unpicked berries in the area we were in, and we were still hopelessly lost; it seemed we'd all underestimated just how large a berry forest could be. Fortunately the place didn't seem very dangerous. We'd seen some butterfly- and bird-like Pokemon flying around but they were all flying high above us and had left us alone. Eventually I got up and went to pick up the basket when I had an idea-and I felt stupid for not thinking of it before. "Hey, Flora, do you mind if we split the berries between the two baskets? This one is pretty heavy now that it's full."  
"You know, you could've said something earlier, but sure," she replied. "After all, it's not fair that you had to carry them all."  
After placing half the berries into Flora's basket, I had another idea. "Wait, guys," I said, addressing the rest of the group. "If I go higher, maybe I could see where some more berries are AND find the way out of here."  
"CAN you go higher?" Bill asked.  
"I don't know, but it's worth a shot. After all, I could levitate those berries and move them in any direction I wanted to-and I was already levitating myself before that, so I guess the berry thing just worked the same way as my hovering did all along."  
"Makes sense to me!" Eve said, though her face betrayed the fact that she didn't quite get it. 

It was easier then I thought it would be. "Flying" was really just an extension of the hovering I'd been doing before. I placed the basket on the ground before I flew so that I didn't accidentally spill the berries all over again while in the air. A couple of the bird Pokemon flying near me stopped mid flight when they saw me. They obviously weren't used to my presence in the sky. Eventually they just flew on by without speaking to me though. I was able to see some more bushes that were dotted with blue Oran berries, and called down to my friends to tell them which way to go. Eve pushed the basket I'd previously been holding along the ground while I gave them directions from the sky. 

About an hour after I had first flown up into the sky, both baskets were full. Flora's arms had gotten tired holding her basket just as mine had before, so she and Sparky pushed her basket along, while Bill had joined Eve in pushing the one I'd carried as it was now full. I was glad that the baskets were now full as I was getting pretty tired using my mental powers to keep myself airborne.  Fortunately I had spotted the way out just as I was starting to lower myself. I yelled the good news down to the others. "Awesome job, Yuki!" Eve yelled back to me as I descended to the ground. Since we knew the general direction in which to go, and began passing familiar scenery, it wasn't long before we saw the sign that pointed into Oran Acres, which we'd passed going in. 

"Thank goodness we're out," Sparky said with a sigh as we exited the forest.   
"You can say that again," Eve replied.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry," said Ollie. "Is it lunch time yet?"  
"Yep," Eve replied. "Just hold on til we get back to PTOC and we'll get ourselves some of Toasty's awesome Berry soup!"  
"Now you're making me even hungrier!" Ollie wailed, rubbing his tummy.  
"Join the club," said Bill. "I'm starving!"  
"Me too," I said. "To be honest, I could use a nap as well. All that flying's left me pretty much pooped. I guess I just need to build up my stamina."  
"I'm not surprised," Flora said. "When I was just a Flabebe I couldn't really hover for very long. Not to mention the fact that I can't actually fly all, just hover."

We were sitting together at a rectangular table in the PTOC building's mess hall, with Eve, Ollie and I sitting opposite Flora, Bill and Sparky. Bill and Ollie were demolishing their berry stew and toasted bread rolls (in fact they were both on their second servings). Flora took one look at them and facepalmed. "It's not a race you know, guys," she said.   
"I know, it'sh jusht sho good," Ollie replied, his mouth full of bread roll.  
Eve sighed, then looked up from her food. "Anyhoo," she said, "I'd say that was a pretty successful job, huh?"  
"Sure was," said Sparky. "And a fun one too, I might add."  
"Yeah, even though we had a few hiccups along the way it was more fun than Berry picking usually is," Flora replied. "I guess it was a good thing we turned up late today. If we hadn't we probably wouldn't have ended up joining you guys on a job-and Eve was right when she said that the more there are, 'the more of a fun time you'll have'."  
"I'll agree to that," I said, raising my soup spoon in the air. All five of the others chorused, "Me too!" and raised their spoons to mine with a resounding "ting!"


End file.
